Rotto Continuo
by Amerika Knight
Summary: With the end of his family in one universe, Tsuna cheats and reappears in another universe. Features a twenty-eight year old Tsuna who, in another universe had stepped into his role of a mafia boss and is now stuck being the darling grandson of the ninth in another. Ignores Acrobaleno Arc.
1. 0: Rotto Cielo

**Rotto Cielo **(means: Broken Sky)

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Summary:** At the end of his life in one universe, Tsuna cheats...and reappears in another universe. A mix up of canon plots in alternate universe, and the usual nonsense that usual happens when Reborn takes the stage. Features a twenty-eight year old Tsuna who, in another universe had stepped into his role of a mafia boss. No pairings.

**Please Read**: I'm ignore the Arcobaleno Arc (I think that's that last arc in the manga), and a few details from canon. Tsuna will seem out of character compared to canon for very obvious reasons, but in several respects he's still the Tsuna we all know. There will be no intended pairings from me, so read it however you want.

_**XXxxxxxXX**_

_**Prologue: The Sky is Falling**_

_**XXxxxxxXX**_

In that world of blood and death, Tsuna stared up into the rainy sky, _broken._

Like discarded toys in a room, bodies littered the floor in gruesome states, bloodied, and in pieces. Faces frozen in expressions of pain, fear or stark calmness, while sightless eyes stared out into nothing. Pools of blood spread out from the corpses,covering the once regal rug in stain, and blood splatter. The walls were the deepest black imaginable, as flames in all colors of the rainbow had burned, and crisped the wood beyond repair. Yet there remained one small solitary patch of space clear of blood, and clear of death-

It was the spot where Tsuna was sitting, back against the wall. His hands, both severely scratched and bruised, were laying his lap, as he continued staring into the grey sky. The roof was gone, leaving the disaster of the room free to the elements, but even the heavy rain could not sooth the pain in the Decimo's heart nor the ache in his empty eyes.

He was the last one alive.

The very _last _one.

There were no other _famiglia _members alive.

Not one.

And it ate at him. Tearing into his soul until there was no difference between the invisible pain and the physical wounds.

His chocolate-brown eyes were wide, and so _very_ empty. He could feel his body shaking. His grief falling with the rain, in tears of sadness and regret. Had Tsuna had more power, he would have taken his life...but he didn't.

All he had was three rings.

His Vongola ring, the ring given to him by Lacia-san and the Millefiore sky ring bestowed to him by Byakuran. The latter of two were hanging on a chain around his neck. He reached up with his one usable hand, and undid the chain, letting the rings fall into his other hand resting on his lap.

A very familiar voice echoing in his mind, as he stared at the rings, in particular the sky Mare ring. _"Remember Tsunayoshi-kun, all you have to do is cheat."_

"Yes, just cheat..." He muttered, and he watched as the ring fell into his hand, sliding down to his fingers, where his Vongola ring was set. A small 'clink' sounded, and the drops of pouring rain came to stop, frozen in time.

In that instant, the world changed, and warped. Changing and rearranging itself in different ways as Tsuna observed quietly from his slowly darkening view as everything lit up into white.

Soon enough, he would be away, and he would be_ free_.

**XXxxxxXX**

_When time travel is beyond your reach,_

_The world isn't._

_For space, is like an endless stream, ever-changing,_

_unlike time, unlike machine._

_With the ending of one journey, another one begins._

_This is the beginning._

_Of something great..._

-taken From Luce's Journal, Thoughts About Hope and Despair

**XXxxxxXX**

**Author's Note**: Short, but things really start moving in the next chapters. Please tell me your thoughts, and comments.


	2. 1: Lucernario Speranza

**Lucernario Speranza **(means:Skylight Hope)

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Summary:** At the end of his life in one universe, Tsuna cheats...and reappears in another universe. A mix up of canon plots in alternate universe, and the usual nonsense that usual happens when Reborn takes the stage. Features a twenty-eight year old Tsuna who, in another universe had stepped into his role of a mafia boss and is now stuck being the darling grandson of the ninth in another. Talk about confusion. Vongola familigia you are in over your heads.

**Rated T** for mild cursing, some slightly darker themes, and Reborn. You have been warned. **No pairings intended.**

**Please Read**: I'm ignoring the Arcobaleno Arc (I think that's that last arc in the manga), and a few details from canon. Tsuna will seem out of character compared to canon for very obvious reasons, but in several respects he's still the Tsuna we all know. There will be no intended pairings from me, so read it however you want.

**Edit: 8/4/2013**

**XXxxxxxXX**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Cloudy with a Chance of Rain**_

**XXxxxxxXX**

**_Chiave Hospital_**

**_Palermo, Italy_**

Waking up had to be one of the most painful things Tsuna had ever had the pleasure to feel, and he had plenty of experiences to compare this to, of which only one came close.

His eyes lids felt heavy, and stuck together, and his limbs while blissfully dulled from any pain inflicted upon them, were not listening to his brain. They simply stayed in place, still and pale looking with wires-the- sight of which nearly sent him into panic. The last time he'd seen wires had been in an enemy torture chamber.

He tried to suppress the shiver that went down his back at the thought as he struggles to quell the panic raising within him. He forces himself to focus, and access his situation. He knows he needs to be calm if he had any hope of skiving off a panic attack. If he was in enemy territory, having a panic attack was the last thing he needed.

He starts with what he knows, and works forward.

There were no working medical facilities anywhere near the Vongola Headquarters, let alone any that _would_ take in a member of the mafia, considering the police had decided to suddenly act the like justice they weren't, and paint his familigia as undesirables. Within a week, their names and faces were plastered on every door,ceiling, and window in the entirely of Italy wanted dead or alive.

Everything was shot to hell, and blood ran in the streets. Wanted posters were one of the last things on Tsuna's mind when the bodies count started being higher then Tsuna was tall.

Yet, even so, he couldn't sense any malicious intentions from beyond the door, or anyone near him. There weren't any bars on the windows, and he wasn't cuffed to the bed so he discarded the thought of an enemy base. Even the most lowly of enemy scum knew how dangerous he was, with or without his gloves.

He glances around the room taking note of the series of machines encircling his bed, as well as the IV dip he was connected to. From the look of dust coating them, he had apparently been stationary for a while. Something that marked him as odd.

Until the most recent memories start flowing back, his head pounding at the on slot of memories.

He bites back a curse (most of which he'd learned through contant exposure to Hayato,when he thought he wasn't listening). The sudden flow of memories making his head pound painfully, before re-situating himself.

Some answers come to him, while others remain missing.

The words 'alternate universe' pretty much answering for most of the confusion, but leaving some in its wake.

Even in an alternate universe,he still can't fathom the reason for such a long hospital stay. Especially for a long period of time that allows for life-support machines and a private room, something that was both incredibly expensive and hard to guard.

Perhaps he was a fight or something?

But that theory doesn't make a lot of sense to him, even in his confused mind, so he discards it. Even injured Reborn was always one of the first people who knew when he was awake, and his lack of presence, any presence consisting of active flame users said otherwise. Reborn, let alone members of his familigia were hardly trusting enough to leave him alone, even when he asked for it.

Hinting that perhaps, he was no longer Vongola Decimo, or even one of the candidates for Vongola boss. So that left him with little to go on regarding himself, let alone the fate of the group he once called family. He was left with only what-ifs. He stops the trail of thoughts there. That line of thinking would get him nowhere, and likely wouldn't mean anything until someone came in, or he managed to get himself walking again.

Left alone in the room, the answers he wanted weren't going to appear so until someone entered he was stuck.

He went back to surveying the nearby machines trying to get his mind off the possibilities, however positive or negative.

There was a heart monitor as well as several pumps and two other machines he couldn't remember the function of before his head stopped listening to him, falling back into place. He could hear muted sounds from beyond the door, and the sounds of chatter.

Not yelling, or curses.

But actual chatter.

It was nothing like the frighten mess of panic he'd come to know in Italy, or the bloodcurdling screams he had become accustom to. It was different, and so much more warmer, and happier. Tsuna longed to be out there, to among people who didn't know him. People who likely wouldn't poison his food, or torture him, or anything dealing with violence. To just be normal-

Tsuna snorts at the thought.

It had been such a long time since he'd been around anyone normal, that he was forgetting what it was like to _be_ normal. He slipped into nostalgia for a few seconds before he tried getting his limbs to move.

But it seemed to be lost cause. Nothing happened.

Still he tries.

He's used to lost causes.

He tries again.

Over and over again.

Until finally, his right arm starts responding. His flames tightly contained under his skin helping the process, as the harmony factor started healing it.

Unlike Sun Flames which could only heal physical injuries,both Rain and Sky Flames could also heal, but the amount of time, and energy needed was immense. Rain flames could restore most flames, but it took an amount of control most Rain users could never attain, while Sky Flames were able to do both. Sky Flames could heal deeper wounds it just took more power, and time. Yuni was prove even of this.

He blinking when he felt something metallic in his hand, after vast moments of numbness. He raised his arm a few inches off the bed and was surprised when three rings glittered in the sunlight.

It was the Mare Sky ring, the Vongola Gear, and the Boss ring Lacia-san had gave him.

His eyes went wide at the sight.

There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was. As far as he knew, nothing was suppose to transfer over from universe to another.

So how did-

His eyes darted to the door to the left of his bed. He shifted his left arm slightly, hiding it neatly under the sheet of blankets. His hyper intuition registered a set of flames moving closer to his door.

**XXxxxxXX**

**CEDEF Headquarters  
**

**Rome, Italy**

While miles away, Sawada Iemitsu found himself battling against paperwork without much success. Not that he was really paying attention as today was_ that_ day. His eyes fell on the dusty photo frame sitting on the window sill. He stood from his desk and walking over to it he picked it up. He slid his fingers over it, cleaning the glass. He ignored the dust falling on his suit, and instead stared sadly at the people in the frame.

Smiling brightly next to his wife, his son Tsuna was sitting in the lap of Timoteo, the Ninth Vongola boss, looking shyly at the camera. Everyone else was smiling, Nana and himself especially at the cuteness that was their son.

It was a happy memory, one of the few he had of the place, before the _incident_ happened.

A flash of a bloodstained room, and Iemitsu pushed the photo frame back onto the sill, a hint of tears stinging in the back of his eyes as he moves back to his desk trying to forget those memories. He tried to concentrate on his paperwork as a means of distraction, but his attempt was proven futile when his assistant Oregano marched into his office.

"Excuse me, Master," She said, pulling out a manila folder, and reading silently to herself. "But I have some urgent information." She tells him absentmindedly flipping some pages and trailing a finger down a page. She scans it, before closing it again, presumably memorizing the material within. She pushes her glasses up, and folder to her side.

Iemitsu shifts in his chair, and puts down his pen,paperwork completely forgotten. There are only so many things Oregano would allow to bother him, _especially_ today.

"Go ahead." He motions.

She nods, and moves on."The oracle has finally released her second prophecy." She said, without missing a beat.

Iemitsu jumps from his chair, expecting anything, but that. He pulls a blank sheet of paper from a desk shelf to his left and picks up his pen ready to write.

The oracle was from the Strana Familigia, one well known to have strange abilities, Fuuta de la Stella being one example. Anything she prophesied came true, but her one downside was timing. Ever year, on a certain date, usually at random, she would give a prophecy to the parties involved, before hiding herself within the family compound. She did this repeatedly, yearly but not more than that.

Except for this year.

CEDEF intelligence had found evidence that, that pattern might be changed as rumors started circulating about the oracles re-emergence from the Strana Compound a few weeks ago. Something that was completely out of character for the normally unfazed, rather dead-panned girl.

She had already given a prophecy this year so her next one shouldn't have been for another twelve months.

"And the content?" He pressed. Even if the prophecy didn't affect them, there was always the possibility of something indirectly hitting them.

Oregano sighed. "Unknown, for now. She says she will release it in its entirety at exactly twelve-thirty in front of the gathering of Dons. I have already informed the Ninth, and a suitable location has been set aside for the meeting."

Iemitsu froze at her words.

At the gathering of Dons?

It was most prestigious meeting of mafia heads in the world. Everyone from the Vongola to the Bovino would be there in force, and if the oracle was going to unveil her latest prophecy in front of the Underworld she couldn't have picked a more important time. Which meant only one thing-

"This latest prophecy affects every single member of the mafia from the most powerful to the weakest familigia." He said sliding out from his desk.

Oregano nodded. "I notified the Ninth to the possibility, and have set aside a number of members to stand guard in our absence."

"Good." He said grabbing an set of communication devices from his suitcase laying innocently on the corner of his desk, and tossing a pair to Oregano, and Basil who had just entered.

They caught them, and put them on, checking to insure they were working perfectly before turning to Iemitsu.

"Then its time we joined them." He said cleaning the dust off of his suit and walking out.

They followed behind, sparing only to lock the office, before taking off.

**XXxxxxXX**

**_Chiave Hospital_**

**_Palermo, Italy_**

Tsuna watched warily as the nurse took his blood pressure again. Contrary to his worries, the set of flames he felt earlier stayed outside, while a nurse checked him over.

So far, the nameless nurse had checked over his blood pressure, oxygen level, and a whole list of other tests Tsuna would prefer to forget until finally she stepped back, and unplugged two of the three machines sliding them back against the wall, as she smiled brightly.

"Besides the obvious, you're in good condition." She said taking a clip board from the foot of the bed and making some notes. "Hopefully in a few days we can start solar therapy, and get you walking again."

Tsuna blinked at that.

Solar Therapy?

The nurse frowned.

Apparently his question showed on his face, because she stared at him rather strangely.

"Solar therapy is physical therapy enhanced by the usage of sun flames." She said slowly as if she was talking to a young child.

Tsuna frowned at the tone, but found himself out of his depth.

As far as he knew, Sun Flames typically worked on physical injuries, and regenerated damaged cells using the activation factor. But this whole concept of therapy was one he had never considered using Sun Flames, in fact the more he considered it the more illogical it seemed. Fatigue wasn't a physical injury, nor were unused muscles (such as the ones he was likely dealing with), so Sun Flame would be rather ineffective... unless there was something he was missing.

If anything else, Solar Therapy sounded a lot like his version of healing, particularly its method of speeding up internal injuries-

"-can you hear me?" She said interrupting his thoughts.

Tsuna blinked, unaware he had been so in thought as to forget the nurse's presence.

He nodded, his neck starting to response to his commands.

She signed relieved. "Thank goodness. For a second there I thought I'd lost you."

She took a seat on one of his bedside chairs, and flipping some pages she turned back to him.

"Now, I need you to do something for me." She whispered quietly. "Can you speak? Say something if you can." She pressed, worry emitting from her.

Tsuna complied as best he could but it took three tries before he was able to say anything.

"...yes..." He whispered voice cracking.

His throat was incredibly parched and difficult to use, but it would have to do.

She smiled. "Good. Now can you tell me your age?" She questioned.

Tsuna froze, at a loss for words.

Just how old was he?

He didn't know, and therefore said nothing. If he gained nothing else from Reborn's hellish training, he knew when to be quiet. He couldn't lie, not directly, he was terrible at it but that didn't mean he could evade the truth when he needed to.

He watched as the nurse's eyes went wide, and she frantically scrambled through the clip board of papers in her lap and grabbing a pen. She scanned the forms, searching. Her fingers slid paper after page, looking for wasn't sure what she was looking for, but whatever it what must have been very important as she ignored all of Tsuna's attempts to get her attention (which didn't really mean much considering he had a very quiet voice, his one movable hand was still hiding the rings).

And then she stills, sighing.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Vongola Meeting Hall**

**Rome, Italy**

Iemitsu didn't so much as blink as he was led into the halls of the Vongola Meeting Hall. Nested in the far reaches of the Vongola Estate it was a place that many knew well, but none were allowed to leave or enter without guards.

It was place that started the first mafia alliances, and a place many feared would be the place of the end.

As large as an auditorium, the Vongola meeting room, was brandished in the finest cloths and woods, in a series of chairs. Normally the chairs would be set up around a long dining table, but as per the occasion, the table had been moved, and instead a circular small stage was surrounded by the dozens of chairs. Each set up was matched with a top of the line listen equipment that could enhance the volume of the speaker.

But Iemitsu doubted it be needed. There was just too much riding on this prophecy _not_ to listen.

More often then not, prophecies foretold terrible disasters, and only a few could imagine the terror of something effecting the entire world, especially the dark recesses of the underworld that would demand such attend from the top echelons of the mafia world.

Yet despite that, the large numbers of mafia members present (several of whom hated each other beyond words), there were very few conversations taking place, and no outward fighting. Many of the mafioso were simply sitting in their seats staring intently at the stage, waiting somewhat impatiently for the oracle.

Iemitsu wasn't among either of those groups, he and his group sat alone in the far right of the stage, pen and paper at the ready, some already writing, while to the side of him Oregano was memorizing the people in attendance.

Whether or not, this would be useful later on was left to be seen, but he couldn't fault them for their thinking.

"The ninth sends his regards." A voice said, a weight on his shoulder.

Iemitsu doesn't need to see to know who it was.

Reborn had always been a very distinctive person, even if no one saw him most of the time. He was the number one hitman for a reason, and his missions were never in short supply.

Another small presence hopped onto his other shoulder. Her small red cape fluttering in the wind.

There was no doubt it was Lal Mich.

Iemitsu grins despite the atmosphere.

Lal Mich has always been unwilling to show her softer side, something Reborn loved to pick at. He knew how irritated the female Arcobaleno felt being so easily read by Reborn. It was an odd sort of rivalry, but not one truly hated.

Still, Reborn was being particularly slow in going back to the Ninth, something that his team noticed. Though only Lal Mich voiced.

"And?"

Reborn polished his gun, and spared her a glance. "And what Lal Mich?"

His adviser bristled. "Why are you still here?"

Reborn smirked. "Why is my presence distracting you?"

La Mich growled, and was going to the retort, when a voice called out.

"The Oracle has arrived."

Instantly the small chatter across the meeting room ceased, and eyes turned to the only set of door, waiting for her entrance.

And then slowly the door inched opened, held by two man in suits.

Three people entered, two average men in suits, likely flame users, flanking a petite teenage girl.

She was of average height, a bit of absentminded girl as the men beside her led her to the stage, keeping a firm eye, not on the people surrounding them but on the oracle.

Once or twice she almost went off in another direction completely lost before finally after a few minutes she made it to the stage hands grasping the microphone like a snake.

"Yearly, I would only give one prophecy. But...time has changed." She paused and stared off into space, waiting as the mafioso around her shared a look, wondering. Lal Mich, and Oregano taking notes while the guardians of the ninth shifted Schnitten, and Coyote taking their places closer to the ninth.

"There has been a change." She blinked the last of the mist in her eyes vanishing as she stood straighter. "The prophecy I am about to give will affect both the underworld and those without òmerta or flames..."

"But that is another time, another place. Let us continue. This prophecy comes in two parts, but only the first will said today."

Lal Mich shared a look with Reborn across Iemitsu's shoulders, hinting at something more, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

The oracle opened a large leather bound book, and started to read.

**XXxxxxXX**

**August 9, 20XX**

**Entry;103**

_I have yet to tell Sawada-san of the future I fear is coming. I dare not. _

_If something was to change, it would have to be my feelings, and my feelings alone. Because without Sawada-san and his morals more than just my family and friends would be lost. Everything held dear would be left in infinite pain._

_He would be in pain._

_And that's something I cannot allow._

_Especially not with...**that **coming._

_So I must strong. And let nothing show._

_But I fear, I may have failed, and unintentionally done something wrong because Sawada-san has been having long lengthy discussions with Byakuran-san. __Discussions, that are more than just talking, because I, as well as the other guardians can hear the furniture being upset from our place in the Dining Hall a floor below._

_I hope I'm just worrying over nothing._

_And yet, even if it is nothing. I am still a terrible person for keeping secrets._

_I pray he never learns this..._

_There's no time left._

-Taken From Yuni's Journal

**XXxxxxXX**

**For the Readers General Information [taken from Reborn Wiki]**

**The Ninth Generation Guardians:**

**Sky Guardian: **Timoteo Vongola

**Storm Guardian: **Coyote Nougat

**Rain Guardian: **Schnitten Brabanters

**Sun Guardian: **Brow Nie Jr.

**Lighting Guardian: **Ganauche III

**Mist Guardian: **Bouche Corquant

**Cloud Guardian: **Visconti [Last Name Unknown]

**Author's Note**:This chapter probably needs the most research considering the amount of work I needed to know to properly type this. The Ninth Guardians in particular very annoying because I only glanced at the names in the manga so I couldn't type them out correctly when the time came. Big pain, but oh well, hope this chapter wasn't too much of a let down to anyone. If the grammar annoys anyone fell feel to roast it. Grammars never really been a strong point of mine.

**Please tell me your thoughts, and corrections.  
**


End file.
